TEKK-240, the Minesweeper
TEKK-240, the Minesweeper is a Cyber Tempest from Infinity. After lying almost dead, suffocating from Infinity's pollution, Suzu healed him and encased him in a robotic suit. His title is based on his ability to deactivate enemy traps, mines and turrets. Revelation TEKK-240 was revealed approximately in October 2011, when Matvakama decided to make a Cybergenetic Hero. In the end, his visualization was created using Dark Injection v6.01. Weapons TEKK-240's weapon is located on his back. It resembles a mini-backpack with two large handles and machine guns attached to the handles. Base Stats Lore On Infinity after the giant war, that shattered the Infini society and exterminated many species, all remaining species gathered themselves on the capital city of the doomed world: Infinity Prime. TEKK-240 was originally a sentry, guarding the outer rims of the city. Special security drones also guarded the complex, while repair units were walking outside and inside the city, reapiring any flaws in the enrgy sheath or fixing machines, that were programmed to monitor and support the planet's dying ecology. TEKK-240 himself used to be a simple citizen, until the Corruptor came with his Darkspore hordes. Terrified by the gruesome beings and renegade machines, he fled the city. However, because machines that preserved the planetary ecology turned to the other side, polluting the planet even more, TEKK-240 was, after an hour from exiting the energy sheath, lying part dead, suffocating. Crogentor Suzu stumbled upon the almost dead body and detected faint signs of life. He took TEKK-240's body to his lab in Iktotom's Skull, and transfected it into one of his mechanical suits. When he awoke, TEKK-240 was startled about the fact that he was alive. He soon saw his savior, and Suzu taught him of his body's new features, functions and abilities. When TEKK finally left Suzu's lab, he felt great. With his new body, TEKK-240 seemed invincible amongst Infini. However, a few days later, the Darkspore invaded Infinity. When TEKK realized, that his new body was created to endure long combats, he unleashed volleys of titanium bullets against the reprogrammed robots. What he really became known for was crossing fields of mines with no accidental death. This happened to be so, that his suit was equipped with an EMP burster, that deactivated all enemy mechanisms in an instant. TEKK himself was also able to set traps for enemies by mines he usually would simply disarm. And so, TEKK-240 became the dreaded cybernetic entity, that among others, made the Corruptor's defeat seem possible. Appearance TEKK-240 is a tall, bipedal mech with six arms. His legs are thin in comparison to his bell-like feet. The highest pair of arms is very bulky with massive hands made in such way in order to rip apart the casing of bombs. The other two pairs of arms are thin with tiny hands made for small works concerning the explosives' wiring. TEKK's body is covered by thick metallic armor. An "EMP Blaster" is located on the centre of his chest, while explosive discs used in his mines are spread all the way from his chest to his neck. His upper back has a pack of two guns placed on it, that serve as TEKK-240's main weaponry. TEKK's head is encased in a robotic helmet with two tusks sticking out of the corners of his mouth. Download Files Pets Abilities Basic Attack: Gunsweep Range: 23 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Shoots a quick volley of 8 bullets at the target, each bullet deals '''1-3' physical damage.'' : Unique Ability: EMP Pulse Range: Self Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Detonates an EMP burst around TEKK-240 in a '''13m' radius, which permanently disables all enemy mines, traps, turrets and bombs. Darkspore caught in the blast will take 10-12 / 11-13 / 10-13 / 9-12 energy damage and will be dazed for 7''' seconds. If Cyber Darkspore were caught in the burst, they will take double damage and will freeze in place for '''10 seconds.'' : Squad Ability: Deploy Mines Range: Self Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 23 Over the next 8 seconds, TEKK-240 will deploy a total of 24 mines randomly in a '''4m' radius of his current location. When an enemy unit is within a 2m proximity radius of a mine, the mine will detonate, dealing 10-14 / 12-16 / 11-15 / 8-13 energy damage and stun that enemy for 3''' seconds.'' Modifiers *'''TEKK-240's Deploy Mines: Mines deal physical damage instead of energy damage. (Sarba's Affix) *'TEKK-240's Deploy Mines: Mines deal more damage, but daze instead of stunning.' (Rambo's Affix) : Passive Ability: Security Drone A drone orbits TEKK-240 and heals him by '''2-4' health per second.'' : Overdrive The drone now heals '''10-16' health every second.'' : Variant Abilities: Alpha - Proximity Mine Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : Beta - Charged Strike Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : Gamma - Omni-Shield Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : Delta - Zetawatt Beam Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gallery TEKK-240, the Minesweeper.png TEKK-240 Beta.png TEKK-240 Gamma.png TEKK-240 Delta.png CRE Security Drone-0f0e2917 ful.png|Security Drone Trivia *''Security Drone'' bears a resemblance to the healing drones, that Omicrons (Cyber Operatives) have. *Vocalization: A mix between Titan's synthesizer voice and a chord on an electric guitar. (Cm7-chord) *TEKK has Goliath's hands and feet. *Pronouncation is "TEKH-240". Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Cyber Category:Infinity